1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method of an imaging apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a control method of an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-296486 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 59-220709 suggest techniques to change the drive speed of a focus lens during an autofocus (AF) operation. These techniques can reduce the time of AF on a low-contrast and low-luminance subject. This permits the reduction of a release time lag.